User talk:Chevsapher
Talk to me~ (ˇ_ˇ”) ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐ ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ ┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ Re: Viva Happy Huh, I could've sworn it did. Ah well, I will fix it now. -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 21:48, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :The original title is present on NicoNico and YouTube in Japanese. If you're using Nico in English then what you are seeing above the original title is for English readers, it was translated to Vivid Happy. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:18, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Tell Your World Hi! I removed them because none of them were uploaded. The remixes are featued on the EP only (plus if they were uploaded, they would go in the Succeeding Versions section), and the English version is on the album Redial. If they were uploaded then you could add them. If you want, you could note the remixes and English version in the Background section as they aren't at the moment. avaflava1 (talk) 17:27, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm acually not sure...If not, it's kind of an unwritten rule. It just makes more sense that way, if they aren't uploaded there's less content, that's why the song pages are only for uploaded songs. Since your're new to the wiki, you should check out the guidlines. avaflava1 (talk) 22:27, August 16, 2013 (UTC) No problem! And if you want to, go ahead, but you should probably talk to Bunai or Angel or someone first. avaflava1 (talk) 22:49, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Derivatives I think you should discuss the changes with Bunai, because she did the new Derivative Template. Personally I think it looks good, however I think you should test the changes using the thumbnails for NND and YT as well. Adept-eX (talk) 02:34, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I added a few of the changes you've made. The border is kept for visual reasons and 50% is kept to make the template even (meaning the width of the page) when there are two are used. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:51, August 21, 2013 (UTC) The margin adjustment resulted in the template stacking rather than being side-by -side. And some editors like the idea of matching the derivatives with the song box, so sorry I don't see it as being busy, it seems like something that can fill empty space and look colorful. I can attempt to give a small gap between the template but if it doesn't react well then I have to remove it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:02, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Album list I increased the album listing to the full 75. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:17, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for answering my call of adding Redial to the list. I don't know how to that sort of thing.Gomez6 (talk) 23:50, September 15, 2013 (UTC) You think you can teach me to add songs to the list, because I've been keeping an eye out for songs that made a million hits ( I'm the one who edited Redial when it made a million views), so I know hat to add to the lists. And yes, it's an awesome song, Love the artwork and animation, I think I'll hire mebae (the animator) so he can do my movie.Gomez6 (talk) 04:14, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Why thank you, friend. :)Gomez6 (talk) 14:41, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Note about spelling/grammar Of the main editors, at least one of us is dyslexic and one or two of the others have English as a second language. In short; we love grammar/spell checkers for a reason... It used to be quite ugly in the beginning before we started getting people in who were good at correcting us. :-( One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:27, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :Oh thank you for fixing up the popularity template, I hit a brick wall because its been a long time so I made them regularly... So I'm no longer that brilliant at them. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 14:35, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, I hope it looks all right!! You're still ahead of me in the actual coding; I just use a ton of CSS. xD Chevsapher (talk) 14:49, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Logo Ok, send me the template to adept.ex@gmail.com, please. Either PSD or TIFF is fine :Done! Chevsapher ♪ talk 23:06, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Template:Infobox Producer Hello. I am trying to adapt the "Template:Infobox Producer" to the MikuMikuDance wiki, is there a way to get the Image parameter to go to the left? -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:54, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :First, sorry for the late reply. Secondly, what exactly do you mean? Like, have the image on the left side, similar to the Circle template? Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:11, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay. ::I just want to see if I can adjust the position of the icon from the right to the left. Due to how the wiki is set up with the Activity module on the right, it is best that the model's image is on the left side, that way everything reads down the middle. I am testing it out HERE. Also still working on the image not spreading the content so far apart. ::-- Bunai82 (talk) 18:27, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :::I see! I'll see if I can do anything. Chevsapher ♪ talk 19:43, November 3, 2013 (UTC) B.A.G-GOMEZ Will Viva Happy reach a million on Youtube? Most likely. If World is Mine was able to, then so can this! Also I just got my old friend, Mitchie's new album! It's awesome!Gomez6 (talk) 05:30, November 6, 2013 (UTC) It's coming to the west again... on the handheld! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNXb7Ko6G_s Gomez6 (talk) 17:45, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Now if they would just publish it on the Wii U, my life would be complete. xD Chevsapher ♪ talk 17:56, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :My thoughts exactly, new best friend! With the unmatched graphics, steady, but still fast 60 fps, stronger hardware, and the touchpad, SEGA can come up with something for their leading gal! Besides, they're already in a partnership with Nintendo concering SONIC THE HEDGEHOG and Bayonetta, so why not, don't you agree? Gomez6 (talk) 18:09, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Do you know about this album? 'Cause it wasn't in the kz section. http://vocadb.net/Al/3548 Gomez6 (talk) 18:19, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Yes... I've been meaning to add it. I have so much to do here that it's insane. xD Chevsapher ♪ talk 18:28, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm honestly amazed you're not admin yet. Also, it appears kz's been getting a little tired of making songs for SEGA, check it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtzOZsVPb68 Do you know who did this animation, because I want to hire him for my movie. Gomez6 (talk) 18:34, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Me, an admin? o.o I don't know... I'm fairly new here... I just try to help as much as I can. XD :Here's the official upload of that: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoTP5Aig-wU The credits are in the description. (: Such a good song; it and the Packaged 2013 remix prove kz is only getting more amazing. Chevsapher ♪ talk 18:39, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :AHA! Now I got the animator who did Redial! Now, if Disney green-lights my movie, I know who I'm gonna have do the art! Thanks! Also, you know supposed to leave your responses to my messages on my talk page, right? Gomez6 (talk) 18:45, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Of course I am, I even asked my old friend Mitchie if I can use one of his songs. The movie's an American Fantasy-Comedy that uses an Japanese art-style. Other than the art style though, everything else, including the physics, are entirely Disney. Gomez6 (talk) 18:57, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :EAZY DANCE Gomez6 (talk) 04:17, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :To me, BLOOMING THE IDOL was his song. I'm always asking him why it hasn't reach a million view, let alone is theme of the -Project DIVA- series. Gomez6 (talk) 15:45, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :Well EAZY DANCE is mostly a joke song in the movie, since the main villain attempts to kill the main hero with a mechanical dragon (that she built herself with some of the most expensive material known to man), but the machine wasn't debugged, so it didn't work properly. When she thought she fixed it, it started to dance, and EAZY DANCE would play.Gomez6 (talk) 17:58, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :See my profile picture? That's a concept art of the main protagonist of my movie. That concept art is also the first thing I ever drawn in my entire life actually.Gomez6 (talk) 18:11, November 7, 2013 (UTC)That depends on your definition of "high".Like, do you mean how tall she is or... what? Gomez6 (talk) 18:46, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :Well, you gotta choose your words carefully. I'll do ya better, I'll tell you about the full scale of her appearance: *Height: 5 '2 *Weight: 90.0 lbs *Age: 21 *Skin: Snow-White with blue-hued cheeks *Hair: Ice Silver *Eyes: Neon Green irises with Silver pupil *Species: Human *Married and has a child Gomez6 (talk) 20:44, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :Didn't you read that she's 5 feet and 2 inches? Besides, her height and weight have been exactly the same since she was 15. In other word, she's always been 5'2 and 90.0 lbs since she was 15 years old.Gomez6 (talk) 01:41, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :No. I conceived her a year before Miku was created. Height and birthday (December 27, 1992) were directly taken from my older sister, and her weight... there is no reason, other than I wanted a very light-weight character. The best part, she can eat all she wants (and she's a fairly healthy eater) and she won't even gain a single pound more than she already has. Same goes for all other characters. Gomez6 (talk) 23:56, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :She's cordial, friendly, adventurous, smart, funny, heroic, brave, and will willingly go the extreme to help someone, no matter how ridiculous or small their problem. She's not a girly girly or mean girl, is bit of a tomboy in her speech and clothing, is very loyal to her family, is playful and graceful. She's hard to upset, but when you annoy or anger her, she becomes blunt, sarcastic, vindictive, and even violent, especially if you threaten her family. She snuffs out evil as soon as she sees it. Is a bit clumsy when trying new things or things she can't do. She's also stubborn and persistent. She can also be overconfindent when doing things that are her absolute best (she usually wins at these things, so she's justified), but won't let it go to her head. She loves stories, myths, reading, and legends to the point she can know the entire word-to-word content of a book or story, even if she hasn't read. Gomez6 (talk) 15:24, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :If you mean like getting a bunch of people to start making it then no. The movie's not green-lit yet, I'm still writing the script. I have, however, decided on a voicecast: :Michelle Suzanne Ruff :Kate Higgins :Benjamin A. Guzman-GOMEZ/B.A.G-GOMEZ :Kenneth W. "Kenny" James :Cheyeen DeHart :John Micheal Tatum :You'll probably recognize some of these actors. Gomez6 (talk) 19:02, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not gonna undo it so as to not start an edit war, but it is Miku in the PV. You got look closely at the end of the PV. Even SEGA used her in their PV. Anyway, did you see my voice cast? Gomez6 (talk) 19:43, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :GOMEZ IS my last name. Also, you'll probably recognize these actors by these charcaters they've played: :Michelle Suzanne Ruff: Rukia (Bleach), Tsukasa Hiragii (Lucky Star), Cream the Rabbit (SONIC ADVANCE 2) :Kate Higgins: Miles "Tails" Prower (SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 2), Sakura Haruno (NARUTO) :Kenny James: Bowser Koopa (SUPER MARIO BROS.) :John Tatum: Sebastian (Black Butler) :Cheyenne DeHart is my twin sister. :Hope you recognize the voice cast now. Also, though the characters in my film have an anime art-style for their design, the characters and the movie as a whole, are not anime, and should not be seen, treated, or considered as such at all. Gomez6 (talk) 05:06, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :That's nice. I gave the tertiary protagonist of my film 35 younger siblings. Gomez6 (talk) 16:37, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :The tertiary protagonist's father always told her to do acts of kindness. She took that comment to heart when she found 35 orphans! HO HO HO HO! And the best part: only five of them aren't named after something food-related! Gomez6 (talk) 15:06, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, the tertiary protagonist is a hungry gal. Her stomach is like space: never running out. It's gonna take some time those songs without viewcounts, but I'll do it. Ain't doing Rugrat theory song. Who ever made these theories deserves to get beaten like drum. Gomez6 (talk) 19:43, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Those songs without viewcount now only have songs that were deleted off NND. This causes a problem, doesn't it? Gomez6 (talk) 15:12, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :I know. Mitchie is only one I got any contact with. Gomez6 (talk) 14:39, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :Of course. But my contact with him wasn't really a fanbase meeting. It was more of a meet by chance thing. Gomez6 (talk) 14:48, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, an official upload of EAZY DANCE was uploaded by Mitchie M, should I change the EAZY DANCE youtube upload info from "reprint" to "official"? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIbZDRXM-Tg Gomez6 (talk) 14:32, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Okay. Also, as you may have seen in my edit, kz is making the theme for F2nd. Also, I discovered why the opening don't show Miku in school now. Gomez6 (talk) 14:44, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :I actually bought Pink or Black and Packaged (2013). If you want, I can send you a digital copy of them. Gomez6 (talk) 15:02, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yes they are on itunes, but I didn't buy them on itunes. Anyway, do you want a copy of them? Gomez6 (talk) 15:33, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :I bought 898 different Project DIVA songs. Gomez6 (talk) 17:31, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Nope. More like it took me 3 months to learn a little Japanese just so I can buy them... Gomez6 (talk) 17:36, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Mostly from Amazon JP, but sometimes physically or from American Amazon on the chance they have a song available. In fact, I'm going to Japan on my birthday to see some event taking place that Mitchie M was talking about. Gomez6 (talk) 00:20, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :The SNOW MIKU 2014. He made a theme song for it. I'm heading there to check it. Gomez6 (talk) 22:09, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know about you, but I think SEGA should re-release the Project DIVA series for the 3DS and Wii U. I think Miku and her pals would perform a lot better there, especially since it's a rhythm game and it requires button and screen scratching. Besides, both consoles got way better visual and horse power than the PSP & PS3. And they're already in that partnership with Nintendo concerning SONIC THE HEDGEHOG and Bayonetta (Nintendo's puplishing the latter for them since SEGA's having financial trouble, which shows SEGA trusts Nintendo more than the other companies), so why not? What do you think of the matter? Gomez6 (talk) 14:42, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :Well, mirai and it's sequel are part of the series, as well as canon, but I know what you mean. Besides, if Miku was on the Wii U, the console could sell more, since not only is Miku the greatest singer of all time, she's also one of the greatest video game characters of all time. Besides, people only buy Sony and Microsoft consoles because they can play DVDs, they quickly forget their GAME consoles. That's why Nintendo refuse to allow their consoles to play DVDs. And another thing, Nintendo promotes fun and gaming experience. What are the othe guys doing? Sony and Microsoft even admitted that they like Nintendo consoles and they the Wii U was better than their current consoles (one of Sony's presidents actually bought two Wii Us). Gomez6 (talk) 15:17, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :"Haven't gotten the hang of HD?" Easy there. They actually perfected it! I mean, check this out andwatch it in HD: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYL2F2oCLD0 Now tell me that's ain't perfect HD! Anyway, some people think Nintendo should pull out of the console making business, but that ain't happening. Not only did they revolutionize consoles with the NES, the the 3DS is still selling greatly, and if one consoles sells great, they can't pull out. Besides, Wii U is still doing a heck of a lot better the PSVITA, the first HD handheld and it sold over 2 million! Gomez6 (talk) 14:47, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :Don't get me started on that either. The only thing they're good for is extending your in the bathroom by 5 minutes. Gross, but it's true. Gomez6 (talk) 15:17, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I did see the new page. Very nice work! Gomez6 (talk) 21:15, January 18, 2014 (UTC) : You know, when Nintendo announced they didn't reach their mark with the Wii U, people on Youtube already started jumping at their throat saying they should go third party. I couldn't take it anymore. So, I went on the Youtube where they were jumpin' at them and wrote this: "It doesn't matter if Nintendo fails. Everything has failures. Nothing's perfect. Just because of one or any future failures, that doesn't mean one should give up. It just means to start things over again and improve it. Nintendo is pretty much the company that revolutionized gaming and they should be proud for that. Look, they don't need a SUPER MARIO, PoKeMoN, METROID, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, Hatsune Miku Project DIVA, DISGAEA, or even any game for that matter (though, admittedly, all would be great) to save them. All they need is to believe in themselves and never let up. Keep moving forward. Nintendo has always been known to promote the fun in gaming, not the flashy and fancy graphics and technologies. And that's what we all got. We loved Nintendo since they started making games. Now, I may have no right to say this, but if you all think Nintendo should quit now, you might as well say Mickey Mouse just died and is never coming back. I don't know about you but I'll proudly stick by Nintendo to the bitter end. Success or failure." Not only did the negative comments seem to stop, but I actually got a few positive feedback, and quite a bit followers. One even said my comment is "the only one with a brain..." I feel pretty good about myself now. Gomez6 (talk) 03:16, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey, did you hear? According to Nintendo News Report, Nintendo ain't giving up and are already thinking of the next console. You can read it here: http://bgr.com/2014/01/22/nintendo-fusion-specs-home-console/ I don't know if this is for real, but I'm just glad to have some reassurance that Nintendo aren't giving up yet. Gomez6 (talk) 15:10, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :No, but a friend of mine's does and I got to play it. I can honestly say it's the other guys. Why? Gomez6 (talk) 17:01, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :SUPER MARIO 3D WORLD Gomez6 (talk) 10:53, January 30, 2014 (UTC) :Mitchie M did his new song for SNOW MIKU 2014. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79N1O0lF0GY Gomez6 (talk) 13:30, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :Check it! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEMDJfIjge8&feature=em-uploademail Gomez6 (talk) 16:54, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Think this'll make a million? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zweVJrnE1uY Gomez6 (talk) 14:37, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :We should talk on Youtube then. Ain't hard to find me since I use my real name for everything to throw people off. Gomez6 (talk) 05:34, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :Yes I did. Want a copy? Also, your Youtube account says you do graphics, but I haven't really seen anything that does that. Gomez6 (talk) 16:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :I see. So are you good at making art? Gomez6 (talk) 19:44, March 8, 2014 (UTC) : Yes I have, but I'm still trying to perfect the first one. I also started hiring a bunch of people on deviantarts to help make some come concepts arts. Gomez6 (talk) 14:50, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I really hope this is just a fan-made project, and not an official by SEGA or Supercell. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qcc4cma5gDs Gomez6 (talk) 12:55, March 12, 2014 (UTC Well, I'm just glad it's not an official one. Oh, and I drew concept art of the main character of my movie, wanna see?Gomez6 (talk) 16:29, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Yep. This one is the one I drew: http://baggomez.deviantart.com/art/The-Snow-Witch-430652705 And this one is one that I had drawn for me by someone else: http://baggomez.deviantart.com/art/The-Snow-Witch-440824964 Gomez6 (talk) 16:54, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Did you see it?Gomez6 (talk) 21:29, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Glad you liked it. I couldn't tell if you saw ot sonce you commented it. And yes, I'm Puerto Rican. Gomez6 (talk) 23:45, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Um, hey. I think that song Crime & Punishment written by DECO*27 should have a warning for explicit lyrics due to the mention of commiying suicide if someone doesn't notice you. Gomez6 (talk) 14:06, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I like DECO*27. My favorite of his work are YUMEYUME, Snow Song Show, and Ai Kotoba II (since it's kind of a bit of a medley of some of songs there). I want Snow Song Show and YUMEYUME to be in my movie.Gomez6 (talk) 15:13, March 24, 2014 (UTC) F2nd is coming to America! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JNWck90ZlKs Gomez6 (talk) 16:26, March 25, 2014 (UTC) kous pretty good with DECO, but I think DECO works better with uk. If this second Miku games in America too, maybe they're finally releasing all future games in America. Gomez6 (talk) 10:55, March 26, 2014 (UTC) That's because it was being developed before the PS4 was released, so they wouldn't have time to make it for it. Besides, they're in that deal with Nintendo about SONIC and Bayonetta 2, and until that deals complete, the only current gen cosole they're working with is the Wii U (not that I'm complaining, I like the Wii U better than those guys). I still think the Project DIVA series would be more fitting on Nintendo consoles, mainly because I can find more things to do on their consoles with series, than with the other guys, and because Miku just screams Nintendo for some reason. Then again, SEGA's games always look more fitting on Nintendo consoles (which is probably why they work with a lot and only go to them for financial support). Gomez6 (talk) 17:09, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Dude, you work fast, how are you not an admin?Gomez6 (talk) 15:02, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey, remember that SEGA used the song Eh? Ah, Sou and uncensored the bleeped out part? I found out what the bleeped word really meant.Gomez6 (talk) 15:27, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Well, the bleeped out word translates to "self-regulation". In other words, self-restraint. Guy must love throwing people off, 'cause there ain't really nothing dirty about. If the song was explicive, SEGA wouldn't allow it in the games. Also, some of the songs from F and the costumes that go with them return in F2nd in a fashion similar fashion to Live Stage mode, by reusing recordings from the Magical mirai concert. Gomez6 (talk) 17:15, March 29, 2014 (UTC) I bought an import of the first game by SEGA on amazon and played it on my little brother's PSP. And going through, it seriously should've been on the DS, but it was fitting on the PSP, just not by much. It was real fun nonetheless. Gomez6 (talk) 21:07, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Can you do me a favor when you got the time?Gomez6 (talk) 05:30, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Can you make a page of BLOOMING THE IDOL by Miku composed by Mitchie M?Gomez6 (talk) 14:20, April 7, 2014 (UTC) What do you think of this? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxJ9X9_hn9A Gomez6 (talk) 13:10, May 8, 2014 (UTC) It's fine, you were probably busy. But will you do my favor? If it's too much trouble you don't have too. Also, I have to agree with you on the guy's music. Also, want to join? http://vocaloid-allstars.deviantart.com/ Gomez6 (talk) 14:03, May 8, 2014 (UTC) I understand. I hope you browse around often though! And thank you for doing my favor!Gomez6 (talk) 22:22, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Got the tilt-sixz album and other work. I had actually posted all these pictures you posted here, but one of the admins deleted them all because no one was using them. Only the ones being used like kz's DECORATOR EP survived.Gomez6 (talk) 23:23, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Do you believe this? http://www.mikufan.com/enjoy-a-miniature-holographic-hatsune-miku-performance-with-hako-vision/ Gomez6 (talk) 12:52, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much! Gomez6 (talk) 14:14, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I like all genre of music, but I got a particular soft spot for Electronic, Dance, Jazz, Pop, Chiptune, Classical, and Rock.Gomez6 (talk) 14:37, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Yes. I like all variations of the genres mentioned.Gomez6 (talk) 15:18, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Nope, sorry. Electro Swing is actually a pretty tough genre to master, so there's not quite a lot of songs of the genre. Also, what do you think DECO*27 and kous collaborated works?Gomez6 (talk) 15:39, May 9, 2014 (UTC) I personally think that most of their songs together are too serious. I don't mind serious songs, but stuff like abusive relationship unsettles me (might want to put a warning in those songs). And by now, I'm already used to the upbeat songs DECO has been mostly aiming for, especially the ones he works with sasakure.Gomez6 (talk) 12:55, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Long time, no chat! I just wrote this poem for my film. Will you read it and give me an opinion?Gomez6 (talk) 13:02, June 10, 2014 (UTC) There's no link. It's right here: With your soft, cold, majestic snow-white skin that was formed from the falling frozen tears of the sky. Your glowing neon orbs of green foresting a sea of bright silver that dares to drown those enticed by them. Your stunning lithe body, gorgeous face, wild but luscious ice-silver hair that were all crafted by the goddesses to surpass even their own enchanting beauty. And your personality – your most alluring feature – is like a snowflake; appearing oh so gracefully and beautifully in all its mysterious glory. And though it dies as quickly as it breathed its first sigh of life, a new one comes to take its place. Always different but as familiar and just as beautiful as the one whose place it took. Gomez6 (talk) 13:12, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! In all honesty, though, it was used for comedy effect for my film.Gomez6 (talk) 13:53, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm almost done with scene 8. Would you like to it?Gomez6 (talk) 14:05, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'm gonna show it to you on your Rocanola Twins google+, so keep an eye out for it, okay?Gomez6 (talk) 13:37, June 15, 2014 (UTC) That is your Google+ name, right? Rocanola Twins?Gomez6 (talk) 13:52, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Not much for me to do on this wiki again. I feel like I'm running my course here.Gomez6 (talk) 13:09, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Can't 'til next year for Project mirai 2. I wonder what's supposed to be enhanced?Gomez6 (talk) 13:48, July 17, 2014 (UTC) All they said is the it would be enhanced, but that could mean anything like from visuals to gameplay. Besides, it's probably too early for them to tell us the enhancements.Gomez6 (talk) 13:58, July 17, 2014 (UTC) The gameplay is basically the same, but mirai 2 adds the stylus to the gameplay to amp the difficulty.Gomez6 (talk) 12:29, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Don't know about those games, so I'm gonna just say yes.Gomez6 (talk) 12:29, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Yes. I have the Japanese version of the original.Gomez6 (talk) 18:21, July 19, 2014 (UTC) I've played DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION MARIO MIX.Gomez6 (talk) 18:30, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Did a page on Arcade Future Tone, wanna help?Gomez6 (talk) 13:31, August 5, 2014 (UTC) So a threw a roast yesterday to celebrate Miku's birthday on a Google+ community. Only one person other than myself showed up.Gomez6 (talk) 14:01, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: MarImo lyrics Looks fine to me :) (the only thing I fixed was spacing) -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 04:48, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Color help I'm honestly not sure xP (I'm also fairly sure I had written up a list on galaco's page but I can't find it anymore... Try looking at all the templates that are used on a VOCALOID page, sorry) (Oh, and the redirect templates work this way) -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 03:04, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Improving songs When you have some time, would you mind taking a look at this and this to see what you can improve or fix, I'll be grateful, and happy friday 13th :P, クリスと(talk) 20:31, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh thanks, I will take a look, about the minor mistakes I will get rid of them with time since the worst part is the lyrics arrangement the rest is easy. I may have written something wrong in this message since english is not my native language but I think its ok since its not a Vocaloid page Huh?.クリスと (talk) 01:21, December 14, 2013 (UTC) HAY I came to say hello and that I have nothing important to say. XD Misteryeevee (talk) 23:19, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Haha...totally knew that that song had a page...lol sorry for bothering you... ^_^" XD Yeah...I'm mainly on the Disney Create wiki, so that's why I'm "inactive". I am on there almost every day. -Raven((thepersonlol)(Light)) (talk) 18:51, January 2, 2014 (UTC)Raven :3 Re: Questionable Explicit The templates aim is primarily at lyrical content and the meaning of it, not just one word. The use of Bitch can be taken as profanity and has various meanings for different people. It is not strictly an explicit unless the content in which is connected to makes it so such. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:38, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Deleting an actual contribution? You just deleted my actual contribution. LISTEN TO THE SONG IN SLOW MO. Srsly, you just deleted a fact. Say "CHECKITGEE" 5454 times!!! Touhou, anyone? (: from Kosuzu Motoori :) ~posted on.... 06:13, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Even more ish It looks mostly okay (some verb forms are separated awkwardly but I don't know enough to fix it ;n;) I've foudn that others' romaji can be trusted most of the time, though :) About the thumbnail template, should you make it or should I make it ouo;; -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 19:26, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Derivatives is probably the most up-to-date. And yeah it looks like those three are the ones that use thumbnails. -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 19:53, January 18, 2014 (UTC) You know what I was only trying to help. Sorry I don't have time to do all that. If you are not going to appreciate my help, then why don't you get off your rear and do it yourself then! I'm done on this wiki! Now excuse me while go back into a wiki that actually needs me. Come sail away with meeee, yeah! 23:28, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Main page + Vocaloids list We were forced to reduce the amount of images on the main page due to issues with slower connections. This is why only the current engine is shown and we link to the older ones. Also... Its generalyly best to leave the Vocaloid section to Bunai, me and Bunai have discussed possible best layouts on the mainpage in the past and what we have is pretty much the limits of whats best for everyone for now. I don't think theres much point in added yet another scroll either as with this one... From experience on past readers there is a degree of laziness involved and eyes tend to be only attracted to the main point of the scroll and not necessary scroll down to the bottom. Its okay for things like links because, people looking at links ARE putting effort in. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:45, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :No one replying is not always a sign you should go ahead though, I've made this mistake myself in the past with this wikia and others. :Yes, re-designing the current tabs is a good idea though. The whole wiki suffers the same issue. On hindsight, if it was me who didn't get a reply, I would have bumped the thread a few times and given some warning before going ahead. I used to schedule things for a reason, and use to make sure it was clear. If no one still replied, I would have gone to the regulars and just left a C+P note bout it linking to the topic the day before to wake them up if its REALLY important.... And it is because the front page is the introduction to the wikia. :To be honest, aside from the scroll and the you you put back in V1+ V2, there wasn't a big overall issue with the change. As I said, the number of images were reduced because it slows down some users, while scrolling results in a amount of laziness from readers so you have to be careful what you make into a scroll section. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 13:58, January 23, 2014 (UTC) ::To be honest as well, front pages need changing not very often and it tends to be a yearly change if it does occur, and unless its dramatically unappealing no one minds nor cares. If not for the fact this added unwanted elements, no one would have even been bothered either. :-/ :: However, please, stop re-adding the full V1 ad V2 lists to it, we've done away with them for a reason, and due to the number of releases, every what we have up in V3+ Neo and upcoming tabs are slowing people down. But this is the limit of what we can get away with... I honestly have no other issues and wish you'd merely adapt what your doing to what the set-up we have laid thigs out. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:08, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi! ---- Thank you! You are too kind: D If I need help, I will find you! DisaPP (talk) 21:27, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Wiki's wordmark Hello. I want to ask which is the font type for the word "Wiki" in the wordmark you designed? If there's no font type for that, can you please tell me where to get that "Wiki" word from? Thank you very much. RoseXinh (talk) 14:07, March 12, 2014 (UTC) I get it. Thanks for telling me :)! RoseXinh (talk) 02:39, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Sort of Important Hey Chev. Any way I could contact DrearySun other than VO? I can't send him fanmail via tumblr yet and I don't like the idea of posting things publicly to him other than the wiki, which something tells me, he's not very active on here. He needed something earlier and I just got it done today. Thanks. Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 23:21, March 16, 2014 (UTC) : EDIT: Never mind. Tumblr let me send "fanmail" About the deletion notice I do apologize and thank you for that edit you did. I really was about to loose my cool more than that, to be honest, but kind of held my self back... probably should have made a better effort not to do put "jerK" in the reason box, though. I'll be sure to try my best not to do so again. (・///・) [[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'''- Talk -']] 17:09, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I have a doubt and I believe you can help me. It is permitted to place the '''demo song' of VOCALOID on the "Songs featuring"? (Sorry if bothering). DisaPP (talk) 14:08, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Deco27 Hey, can i update Deco27's album list? or are you doing it? I don't want to mess with what you're doing. Mihaelandnate (talk) 22:43, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:LEON featured songs Got it, thanks for letting me know. I'll be more careful next time. Glad you're enjoying my work. What about the songs, I found some reprints of them still on youtube. It would be nice to add them to the page? DisaPP (talk) 15:52, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Sure, no problem. I'll add them right away.DisaPP (talk) 16:40, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Okay, sure. Thanks for the warning xD DisaPP (talk) 15:16, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Featured Songs For artists like Circus-P and Hachi who have more than 10 featured songs, can we create a scroll list for them so that the page doesn't go on so long? It's cumbersome and starts looking unorganized. Mihaelandnate (talk) 23:48, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :Okay. Personally, I prefer the first option. The reason why I do is because when we creat a new page, information becomes splayed about. In addition, how would a song template like that look? : I guess that it comes down to what we want more: do we put more emphasis on aesthetics (the featured page) or on compact information (special scroll box) ? Mihaelandnate (talk) 05:45, June 9, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry for doublepost. looking at the producer pages, I kinda wanted it to be colorcoded too- either with the VOCALOID, or the song page. What if it was more like the derivatives section? Mihaelandnate (talk) 07:01, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :: That looks like what I was thinking. It's nice and tidy. The only concern I have is if there's a way you can completely scroll past the scrollbox if you wanted to. Also is there a template for scrollboxes? I'm going to need one. Mihaelandnate (talk) 07:55, June 10, 2014 (UTC) ::: I like the way it looks! Is it alright if I start applying it to other producers as well? I'm thinking producers with 10+ really need it, while the rest might be fine without, though I'm open to feedback. Mihaelandnate (talk) 12:23, June 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::Oh man, a lot of producers are at 8. Anyways, I got as many producers as I could think of, so that might make the job a bit easier. Rionko ~ (MIHAELANDNATE) (talk) 14:16, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Song Articles Are there certain guidelines against the types of songs we can upload? :(woops forgot me signature!) I do it too don't worry :I just wanted to check before I uploaded something of that caliber. Thank you for clearing that up for me! Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 21:17, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Disambig titles Instead of going with Vocaloid names, I went by producer. When I worked on 'forbidden fruit' (featuring Yuki) I noticed how vague the titling was and then I thought what if there is another song with the same title using the same Vocaloid? So I just went with a more ownership title to have it stand out. Like titling songs "Moon / Tsuki", which seems to be common. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:43, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Deleted redirects Then tell me which redirects are in use or have of importance and I will restore the page, you don't have to journey to link every. The aim was to remove a number of: *Title mistakes (as summarized by the mover of the page) some up to four times, *page titles that were straight Japanese with no qualifier, *blog entries that were moved, spelling mistakes, *failed 'template' creations. *Duplicate titles that when you type what you are looking for in the first place (excluding disambg pages) A number of them were also from 3 years ago, if they were still in use then they shouldn't be, unless certain ones are useful. And it was only recently that discovered Wikia has Talk: and Comments: in connection to one another. My main activity on this wiki is maintenance, I use the bot for that purpose so to me I am using it to improve things that takes me months to do manually. This however, was not done by bot it was done by a tool feature. I used the bot account as to not flood the Activity page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:14, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :I'm still making my way through the redirects listings. Excuse me for the slowness. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:21, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Lyric search (/^o^)/ User:Umbreon126#濡レ羽色 (please disregard the other edits i just made to this page lol) —umbreon12 22:42, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Song page background sections Thanks Chev! I'll make it a point to follow your guide. --Bluemask (talk) 19:05, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :Oh ya. Sorry about forgetting the featured songs... Hope I didn't cause much of a bother D: --Bluemask (talk) 13:19, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh don't worry, I'll add them now XD. Though you can still help me if I forget something... again LOL. --Bluemask (talk) 14:56, July 10, 2014 (UTC) オオカミガール(Ookami Girl) Chevsapher, Thank You for helping editing this page for me, phantomviz. It couldn't have been finished without your help. Although I am new to this site, I am still learning all of the codings. I would like to talk to you some other time and hopefully learn some new things! Phantomviz (talk) 20:00, July 7, 2014 (UTC)Phantomviz Album labels Hello Chevs, I just want to ask if adding the name of the circle in the labels then appending (Independent) is better or... should I just put Independent alone instead? --Bluemask (talk) 14:15, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, thanks! --Bluemask (talk) 14:51, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Gallery templates *Gulps* Alright man, I understand. I just felt that it was alot "in terms" with the other articles, but since you said there are no policies regarding the gallery stuff, I'm terribly sorry for that change. And I'm sorry for touching your article >.> kidding. Thanks for the reminder. --Bluemask (talk) 13:34, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Category for song articles needing novel info I think it's a good idea, specially after see the increasing amount of novels >_>. Another option could be create stubs articles for the novels until we can add the proper summaries, although I think we should create an infobox template for the novels first. I had in mind something between the Evillious Chronicles's template and our current album template. If you could help me with that we could begin with that during this weekend. Adept-eX (talk) 01:35, July 17, 2014 (UTC) : The categories and the template loks really good! I'm going to open a thread and all the links respective links and article format. The idea now would be gather the translation and sumaries of the different books in one place. I'm aware there are a lot of them across tumblr and other blogs. If we can gather all that info in one place we could start to do something. Also, I'm going to request the help of Servant of Evillious from the EC Wiki for the Evillious Chronicles' novels. : Ok, let's do it. Adept-eX (talk) 17:46, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Help With Page/Edit Chevsapher, I've seen some people create (and possibly edited) pages that use these music notes when there's a pause in the singing of a song, but the music still continues. Do you know how I can put those music notes into the coding? Phantomviz (talk) 22:07, July 19, 2014 (UTC)Phantomviz Re: Help With Page/Edit Alright, Thanks for the help, this will definitely help me in the future! image hosting I have a sorta stupid question. How do you embed an image from an image hosting site? If I wanted my profile to have an image from imgur, what coding would I use? sorry for bugging you. Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 20:13, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Deleted images? No, there isn't any , but the images looked a bit redundant, specially if we have the link to the . The next time I think it would be a good idea do a selection of a few pics, specially if there are too many images available. Adept-eX (talk) Sorry! I'm sorry. I probably should've posted something first, I just felt it was unneccessary to have a second link to the producer's page when most likely it's already linked in the producer's section. I don't mean to remove it completely, just on the songs with only one producer on it. You can go ahead and revert them, I'm sorry for the inconvience. avaflava1 (talk) 04:25, July 27, 2014 (UTC) The MMORPG Addicts Anthem About The MMORPG Addicts Anthem, should I replace the translated title with the official English title. Or just leave it the way you have it?